


The Truth about Love Comes at 3am in Every Universe

by Halane



Series: The Truth about Love [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halane/pseuds/Halane
Summary: When Kirk decided to start a relationship  with Spock, he assumed he would not have much to learn about his best friend. Experience proves him wrong on a fairly regular basis. A series of moments in which Kirk finds out things he didn't know about Spock.





	1. The Unexpected Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> These short pieces are versions of the Spock/Uhura ones I am updating as the first part of this series. I find that this helps me to get a hold of both pairings and to compare and contrast the characters from the different timelines.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and any comment or feedback is, as always encouraged, welcomed and appreciated!

Jim told himself that it was bound to happen. The moment he met Spock he liked something about him. Maybe it was the fact that he was unique or maybe, like Bones usually says, he can’t resist a challenge. Even though he finds more pleasure in the soft forms of women, Spock was well worth the exception. A relationship with a First Officer was not unheard of, but he does not like to fraternize with the crew in that way. Tensions arise easily in space, particularly during long missions, and authority complicates sexual and romantic dynamics in a way he is not sure he can control. But he could not resist Spock, who was loyal to a fault, even more intelligent than Bones, occasionally exasperating with his logic and always funny with that dry humour of his. How could he resist his best friend, his soulmate, when the bond between them felt almost physical at every turn, when they kept accomplishing the impossible together on a daily basis. And so he relented, and here they were, in his large Captain quarters.

The night had gone quite well. They enjoyed a light dinner– Spock always did, and Bones had once again changed his own diet card, the traitor bastard. Afterwards, they had played chess and talked about the day, the mission, the ship, the orders. And suddenly Kirk found himself caressing Spock’s fingers with his own in the way he had seen Amanda and Sarek do, and his friend had accepted the touch without hesitation.

The sex itself was even better than he had anticipated: Spock was as thorough in that as he was in every task he undertook, and the light mind meld he established between them added a whole new level of intensity to the physical connection. Having Spock in his mind and being in that brilliant half-alien brain all at once was the most fascinating experience of his life. He was experienced enough to recognise particularly good sex, and that was it. Spock was all angles and rock-hard muscles, but his touches were always soft, almost delicate, and precise, more so than any other lover’s had ever been. He had enjoyed sex with telepathic partners before, but there was something instinctive in the way they navigated each other’s thoughts. Even shielding was easy. He barely had time to come down from his own orgasm before Spock was done, and he kissed him hard, the human way, drinking him in before cleaning the mess with his shirt and settling next to him in the bed.

At some point, he fell asleep, and he woke up to Spock’s face closer than it had been before. His hand was resting on Spock’s arm, as if he was keeping him from running away in the middle of the night. He knew that Vulcans did not need much in the way of sleeping. Spock mentioned it frequently enough, but either sex made them need it more or he was (as usual) more human than he cared to admit. He was ready to fall asleep again, relaxed by Spock’s heat and deep breath, when he heard a sound. He opened his eyes again, very carefully, and there it was again. This was definitely something he had not expected: Spock snored.  

It was a low thing, nothing that would keep him or anyone else awake. He probably didn’t know- Vulcans were protective of their intimacy, and in case someone had noticed before, they were probably too respectful to comment. He certainly had not noticed it before. Not that he had seen Spock sleeping many times; unconscious, yes, or sedated, but not sleeping naturally. It was surprising, knowing that this new level of intimacy would uncover things about Spock that he still didn't know, even now. Bones would have a field day if he knew, so he definitely didn’t. The thought made him chuckle, and Spock woke up.

‘Jim,’ he almost growled, voice heavy with sleep.

‘It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.’  

‘I was not sleeping. I did not wish to disturb you by leaving the bed to engage in meditation.’

Kirk smiled. Spock was still blinking slowly, making an effort to keep his eyes open. Always so stubborn.

‘Well, I will sleep a few more hours, and I like having you here.’

‘Then I will stay.’ Spock turned around, facing him. His eyes were deep and loving as they always were. They felt familiar. Before this, Kirk had feared that everything would change between them, but in a way, nothing had.

‘Glad that I didn’t have to make it an order.’

‘An order would be highly inappropriate in the current context, Jim.’ The almost smile appeared on Spock’s lips as it always did when he was teasing, and Kirk laced their fingers together and got closer to him.

‘That it would,’ he confirmed, closing his eyes. When the snoring started again as he was falling asleep once more, Jim thought that some changes were welcome.

 


	2. The Space Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock updates Jim about his current assignment, and Kirk rediscovers the levels of gushing Spock can reach.

Jim woke up to the dim light of the PADD Spock was reading next to him. They had been sharing quarters for a while now, but it was unusual for him to be working this late. Kirk would usually wake up to him meditating on the other side of the room, still in a very Vulcan way, his hard features softened by the peaceful state of his mind. He had tried meditation a few times, with different degrees of success, but he found that it was at best a temporal solution for him. Watching Spock meditating was far more calming. He observed him now, focused on his reading. The wrinkles around his eyes and mouth were more visible at such a close distance, and his eyes scanned the page at an alien speed, drawing conclusions in patterns his fully human brain couldn’t quite grasp. Which was ok. He liked his human brain.

‘What’s that?’

‘I am assessing the data gathered in the lab today.’

‘Are you making any progress with our space worms?’ 

Interesting creature that huge, festering worm. It had taken them some time to remove one specimen from the infested plantations, and now it was up to Spock and his science team to find a way to save the food without compromising the worm population. As disgusting as the huge, festering worms looked, they were still alien life, and they were there to grant a peaceful coexistence between them and the humanoid inhabitants of the planet, the Y’umth.

‘That is not an accurate name. It inhabits a planet, not space. The Y’umth refer to them as...’

‘I know, I know.’ Jim discarded the frankly impossible to pronounce alien name with a gesture of his hand and got closer to Spock, resting on his shoulder to take a look at the PADD. ‘It is a descriptive term, though.’

‘It is highly illogical to use one word when a more precise one is available.’

‘It is a human thing.’ He pointed at a chemical formula on the PADD. ‘Is it poisonous?’

‘It does produce a substance that is meant as a defense mechanism, although it has no effect on humans. It is highly toxic for the Y’umth and for most of the species on this planet, but it is not, as you would suspect, the substance covering the skin. It is a different one that only comes out when it is feeling attacked. When the creature is submitted to hostile action, the setae secrete large quantities of this viscous…’

Kirk refrained from laughing as he kept going on and on about the composition of the poison and everything he had found out about the space worm. His voice was still pleasantly monotone, and it barely betrayed any excitement. The feeling was there, though, for those who knew where to look, and he could see the glow in his eyes and the slightly unnecessary gestures of those big hands. When Spock got really interested in a project, one question could lead to a two-hour lecture on the subject. However, this level of enthusiasm was new. He had never seemed that excited or eager to share before. Spock was practically… rhapsodizing. In the end, Jim burst out laughing and Spock stopped, looking confused.

‘I fail to see what is funny about the fact that it can change its color to camouflage using...’

‘It’s not that.’ He looked up and placed a light kiss on his jawline as he pressed his arm. ‘You are just gushing about this worm so much.’  

‘I do not “gush”. I am merely providing an answer to your question.' 

‘By all means. It was all… _fascinating_.’ Spock raised his eyebrows at that. ‘It’s ok. I like it.’ He rolled over his lover’s body, forcing him to discard the PADD. ‘Bones would love to hear all about it.’

‘I will send him a report in the morning.’ His hands travelled along the sides of Kirk’s body as he started to move over him.

‘You should tell him in person. Have lunch together. Just make sure to be done before dinner and then I will meet both of you.’

Spock smiled at him, that soft, barely there teasing smile he made when he was about to make a joke. He had always loved that smile.

‘The available information would indeed require 5.6 hours to be delivered orally,’ he muttered to his ear, his sensitive fingers finding his way into the familiar places he liked. ‘I have, however, duties on the bridge, as you know.’

‘I am sure you can persuade the Captain to change your schedule.’

Spock’s tongue traced his neck and he gasped. It was drier than a human tongue, slightly rough, similar to a cat’s, and he loved how it felt, how it scratched his skin just enough to send a jolt of pleasure to his belly.

‘That would not be advisable,’ He declared, his voice even lower. ‘Although I find the possibility of tormenting Doctor McCoy quite appealing, assisting you on the bridge is preferable.’

Kirk chuckled. 

‘We can meet him for dinner. You will save me the effort of reading your report.’

‘As you please,’ Spock agreed, his mind slowly entering Kirk’s, blurring the edges between them. As much as Kirk dreaded the idea of a boring mission in the morning, the idea of leaving Bones at a table listening to a lecture on space worms at dinner was something to look forward to. He felt Spock’s amusement at the idea, and their minds laughed together.


End file.
